DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicants abstract): This is a proposal for partial funding of a Gordon Research Conference on Muscle: Excitation-Contraction (E-C) Coupling to be held in June, 2000. E-C coupling is the process that translates a muscle action potential into an increase in [Ca2+]i and contraction. Recent advances have brought into sharp focus the necessity of understanding the molecular events that underlie E-C coupling. In particular, the interaction between the two sarcotubular molecules that are key to E-C coupling. The Ca release channel ryanodine receptor (RyR) and the voltage sensor or dihydropyridine receptor (DHPR). The meeting will bring together specialists in membrane protein structure, human genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, biophysics and physiology to discuss the approaches that will advance molecular understanding of Ca signaling in skeletal and cardiac muscle, with implications for other tissues. The problems dicussed by this diverse group will become more sharply defined as high resolution structures of the molecules under study become available. The meeting will focus discussion on several key Ca signaling molecules in skeletal and cardiac muscle in nine platform sessions: session 1, molecular structures of key proteins; session 2, molecular basis and pathophysiology of inherited muscle diseases caused by defects in E-C coupling proteins; session 3, structure-function relationships in RyR; session 4, interactions between RyR and DHPR; sessions 5 and 6, modulation of RyR activity by other proteins and transmembrane gradients and pharmacological agents: session 7, determination of elementary events of Ca release; session 8, global aspects of Ca release; and session 9, diversity among Ca release channels and novel proteins. Posters will be shown continuously. The Gordon Conference on Muscle: E-C coupling, held every three years for several decades, has consistently been the sole forum in which active investigators from all over the world are brought together for discussion and dissemination of ideas that have led to advances in this field. The format encourages the exchange of ideas and unpublished data. The organizing committee, with representatives of varying ages from five continents, will strive to achieve appropriate representation of women. minorities and disabled.